


Dropping Hints

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But also not, Hidden Relationship, M/M, SOFT GAYS, Sympathetic Deceit, i never know how to tag stuff, providing you all with that good roceit content, pure fluff, they're dropping hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Roman and Deceit have decided to start dropping hints that they're in a relationship.





	Dropping Hints

**Author's Note:**

> look i never proofread im too warm and tired i hope this is ok

When Deceit and Roman began their relationship, they decided that maybe it’d be better for everyone involved if the relationship was kept private. But over time it got harder, their love getting stronger and their want to openly share that slowly making it more difficult.

“Maybe we could drop hints?” Roman suggested one night when the two were curled up in the safety of Deceit’s room.

“Drop hints?”

“Yeah.” Roman cuddled up a little closer to his boyfriend, face pressed against his chest. “Little hints until they just figure it out themselves. Logan’s smart, I’m sure he’ll   
notice.”

Deceit was quiet for a second before nodding. “That could work. Let’s try it.”

\---

The next day the main space was filled with the smell of toast, eggs and bacon. Roman sleepily stumbled down the hall towards the kitchen where Patton, Logan and Virgil all sat at the table. Patton was whistling, setting out plates on the table. Logan was reading through a new book. Virgil had headphones in, head resting on the table.

Patton turned around when he heard Roman come in, large grin on his face. “Hey kiddo! You hungry? I just finished making breakfast.”

Roman nodded and sat down on one of the empty chairs, taking the plate of food that Patton handed him. “Thanks, Pat.”

Deceit walked in not too long after. His hair was a mess and he was wearing a loose, old grey t-shirt and one of Roman’s pairs of pyjama shorts. Roman avoided eye contact but couldn’t help the smile on his face.

Patton greeted Deceit cheerfully. The snake-like side had been joining them for breakfast more often recently (Despite Virgil’s protests – Patton still wanted Deceit to feel comfortable. He was part of Thomas too, after all) so seeing him in the room wasn’t unusual. What was unusual to Patton, however, was the look that Deceit sent towards Roman as he took his plate of food. He’d never seen such a soft expression on Deceit’s face.

Deceit moved to sit on the counter, legs crossed and plate of food in his lap. The rest of breakfast was mostly uneventful, although Patton made sure to remember what he’d seen.

The next time Patton saw something suspicious was when Roman was practising something he’d been working on. He was in the living room in leggings and a yellow t-shirt that Patton could’ve sworn he’d seen Deceit wear at some point. Roman had paused in a pose, arms stretched up in the air, eyes glued to the screen in front of him where he had a script written up.

Deceit was walking through the room and had stopped in his tracks, that fond look back on his face, arms crossed as he watched Roman. Roman finished his scene and   
paused again before letting out a sigh. Deceit, noticing his boyfriend’s frustrations, walked over and gently placed a hand on the base of Roman’s back.

“You’re doing great, Roman,” He said.

Roman turned and smiled softly, nodding. “Thanks.”

Patton had stopped what he was doing by this point and was watching from the kitchen, confused. He heard a whoosh behind him and turned around to see Logan had come into the room.

“What were you looking at?” He asked Patton.

Patton shrugged. “Nothing much,” He replied. He turned around to see Roman once again alone in the living room, back to practicing. Deceit was nowhere in sight.

Weird, Patton thought, before returning to his baking.

\---

The third time was the final straw for Patton.

Roman was leaning against the kitchen counter, scrolling through his phone hoping to find some inspiration for a new project. It was getting late and the sides were all off doing their own things. Deceit popped up in the kitchen beside Roman, and after seeing that nobody else was around, stepped in front of Roman and pressed himself against the prince. Roman looked up from his phone and smiled.

“Hey, princey,” Deceit said. His voice was low, a playful look on his face. He lightly ran the tip of his finger down the side of Roman’s face and then along his jaw, leaning in and ghosting his lips over Roman’s cheek before kissing him properly. Roman squeaked is surprise but kissed back, putting his phone down before wrapping his arms around Deceit.

“I knew it!”

The new voice caused the two to just and pull away from each other, turning to see Patton in the doorway.

The fatherly side moved closer. “I knew something was going on! How long?”

Deceit and Roman shared a look before smiling, Roman taking Deceit’s hand into his own. “A few months.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Patton asked, basically throwing himself at the pair, pulling them both into a tight hug. “Oh, I’m so proud of you guys! Are you going to tell the others?”

Deceit stood awkwardly, patting the side’s back. Roman just laughed. “That’s where I hope you can help. Virgil isn’t the biggest fan of Deceit, and I’m not sure how Lo with feel either. Think you can help us break it to them?”

“Of course!” Patton finally pulled back from the hug and smiled. “I’m sure they’ll understand.”

The three began walking together to go find the others when Patton stopped, reaching out to get Deceit’s attention.

“Deceit?”

Deceit turned back to Patton. “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” He said. “I’m not sure if the others have noticed at all, but I’ve definitely realised that Ro has been happier over the past few months. I’m glad you can give him what he needs.”

Deceit nodded, his face turning a little red. “Y-Yeah, thanks. I’ll take good care of him.

“I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, go check out some of my other Sanders Sides works!!


End file.
